Be mine
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Rio get's a note to go to the Valentine dance with... Kaito? Why did he ask her? Read to find out. [bad summary] (OOC, Diamondshipping!)
1. Chapter 1

**A valentine's day special! Hooray! I hope you guys like this one, this is the reason why I wasn't able to update the last few days. Enjoy!**

**One day before Valentines Day…**

"Why am I doing this again?" Kaito asked irritated.

"Because you have to prove it that you really like her."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Kaito replied.

"Unless you want me to go spreading rumors around, which you know very well that I would do, I'm going to have to-"

"Fine, what are you going to do?" Kaito asked.

"I will be making sure everything goes as planned."

"I hate you, you know that." Kaito said.

"Hate me all you want."

"Shut up IV." Kaito said as he hung up the phone. 'Why in the world does IV have to know who everyone's little crush is? Why did he even ask me? Tsch, what is he up to?' Kaito shook his head, what was wrong with IV?

**At the school…**

"Hey Rio-san!" Kotori called out as she ran toward her friend.

"Hi Kotori! What's up?" Rio asked with a smile as she stopped for her friend to catch up.

"Have you've gotten an invite to the Valentine Dance yet?" Kotori asked.

"No." Rio said.

'Probably too scared to face Shark.' Kotori thought with a smile. "Oh…"

Rio smiled, "It's alright. I don't mind."

"You do know who is in charge of the dance right?" Kotori asked as they stopped in front of Rio's locker.

"No, who?"

"IV…"

"What? IV? Why IV?" Rio asked puzzled.

"Chris suggested him to the principal." Kotori said.

"Are people who don't attend our school allowed to come?" Rio asked.

"They're allowed to. They just need to have a girlfriend or boyfriend attending here. If not, they aren't allowed to." Kotori said.

"Oh, well I didn't know." Rio said as she unlocked her lock.

Kotori shrugged, "You'll probably get one Rio."

Rio shrugged as she opened her locker and a red envelope fell out. Rio and Kotori both looked each other. Rio bent down and picked it up. She opened it and read what was inside. "Shark isn't going to be very happy."

Kotori looked over her friend's shoulder, "Kaito?"

Rio nodded, "Weird right?"

Kotori nodded, "I can ask Kaito later when Yuma and I go over to his house later on."

"Why are you guys going over there?" Rio asked.

"Haruto's sick so Haruto invited Yuma to come over."

Rio smiled, "Thanks, tell Haruto that I hope he feels better soon. Besides, Ryoga probably won't even let me take one step near his house if he figures this out."

Kotori giggled, "Anything for a friend."

Rio nodded as she looked at the clock above. 'Shoot.' "See you later Kotori!"

"Bye Rio-san!" Kotori said as she walked away.

Rio nodded as she walked away, 'Why would Kaito ask me?' Rio shook her head as she walked towards her next class.

**Afterschool at Kaito's house…**

"Oi Kaito! Open the door!" Yuma said as he knocked on the door.

The door opened, "Come on in." Kaito said.

Yuma walked in as Kotori followed in. "Haruto really likes this time of year, doesn't he?"

Kaito nodded, "He likes how it's all romantic and stuff."

"He must have a lot of spare time to make these." Yuma said as he looked all the hearts hanging around.

"He's been making them ever since he got sick." Kaito said, "You guys coming?"

The two nodded and quickly went to where Kaito was.

"Is he getting better?" Kotori asked.

"He's progressing steadily. He should be fully recovered by the 14th." Kaito replied as they made it towards Haruto's room.

"Tomorrow?" Yuma asked.

Kaito nodded as they made to Haruto's door.

Yuma opened the door, "Hey Haruto! How you feeling?"

"Great! A little tired, but Nii-san said I'll get better by tomorrow!" Haruto replied with a smile.

Kotori smiled, then she remembered something, "Kaito-kun, I have a question for you."

Kaito looked at her, "What?"

"Why did you invite Rio-san to the dance? I didn't know you liked her."

Kaito stared at her, "I-" Kaito was interrupted by a phone. "Hold that thought." Kaito walked over to the phone and checked the caller ID. He answered it, "You have a whole lot of explaining to do IV."

"Calm down, all I did was send Rio a note that you invited her to the dance. That's all."

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"I want you guys to become closer."

"What?"

"Fine, let me try this. More aquatinted."

"Why do you need to get into-"

"You won't do anything. Don't lie to me. Haruto told me _everything _about your feelings for Rio."

Kaito slightly twitched, "He told you everything?"

"Yup, so you better do what I say or your little crush is going to go viral."

"It already has." Kaito murmured.

"Haha, nice one. Okay, dress nice and it's at 6:00. Don't be late!"

"Tsch." Kaito said as he hung up.

"Kaito?" Kotori asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Your answer?" Kotori reminded him.

"You, don't need to know." Kaito said as he walked away from her.

Kotori stared at him blankly and shrugged it off, "Hey Yuma, ready to go yet?"

Yuma looked back her, "No."

"We need to go find some-"

"I already did that. I asked Akari to do it." Yuma said not even bothering to look up.

"What are you doing?"

Yuma turned to her, "Nothin."

"Then let's go."

"No! Not yet please!" Yuma said.

"Yuma, we have to go. You didn't even finish your homework and you want to stay?" Kotori asked.

"But-"

"Don't worry Yuma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Haruto said with a cheerful smile.

"Okay…" Yuma said quietly as he walked out of the room.

Haruto waved at the two.

"Rio-san says she hopes you get well Haruto." Kotori said.

That reminded Haruto of something, "Hey Nii-san, have you asked Rio-san to-" but that was all that could be heard before the door shut.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kotori asked.

"Probably decoration or something." Yuma said, "Let's go grab a snack."

"Yuma!"

"A quick one, I promise!" Yuma said cheerfully as he ran towards the ice cream shop.

Kotori shook her head, 'boys these days…'

**At the Kamishiro house…**

"Hey ani!" Rio called out.

"What?"

"Can I go with Kotori and the gang to the party tomorrow?" Rio asked.

"Party? You mean the Valentines dance?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going with anybody?"

"As far as I know, no." Rio replied.

"Alright, be careful. I'm not going so Kotori and they better be taking you."

"Where are you going?" Rio asked.

"Gilag and Alit wanted to talk about something. They have a feeling that Kaito's acting a little suspicious and all that crap."

Rio froze at the comment and regained her usual self, "Alright Ryoga, be careful then."

"I don't need you to worry about me Rio, I'll be fine."

Rio shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked away from her brother. 'Typical Ryoga'

**The next day afterschool at 5:49…**

Rio observed herself in the mirror. A short strapless pink dress that had a red ribbon tied around it. She placed on her strappy pink heels and looked again. 'This should do.'

"Hey Rio!"

Rio walked out of her room, "Yeah Ryoga?"

"Kotori's here."

Rio smiled, "I'll be right down!" Rio grabbed her coral pink purse and slowly walked down the stair.

**Tenjo residence…**

"Kaito!"

"What Tou-san?" Kaito called.

"Chris is here to take you to a dance?" Dr. Faker called.

Kaito came down the stairs and sighed. He looked at his father, "Don't ask." And with that, he left.

"Hello Kaito." Chris said as they walked into the car.

"Hello."

"So, you excited."

Kaito looked away from his mentor and sighed.

Chris shook his head, 'just you wait Kaito, and just you wait.'

They shortly arrived in front of the school, which a lot of students were waiting at the front. Kaito shifted uncomfortably as he got out of the car. Multiple girls turned their heads, "It's Kaito Tenjo!" a girl squealed.

"Is it really?" Another girl called out.

Kaito rolled his eyes and walked through the crowd.

"Kaito-kun!"

"Why are you here Kaito?"

"Don't tell me you're actually coming here for just one of the students!"

Kaito ignored the questions being asked from everybody as he made it to entrance.

"Kaito-kun!" A voiced called out.

Kaito looked around and saw who was calling his name.

"Kaito-kun!" a girl called as she appeared in front of him.

"Hello Rio." Kaito said.

"Let's go in." Rio said with a smile.

Kaito nodded as he followed her into the busy room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rio asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's go get something to drink." Rio said as she grabbed his hand as they made their way to the tables.

"Well, well, well! Look at you two!"

Rio and Kaito both turned around and saw a smirking Thomas.

"Hello Thomas." Rio said with a nod of her head.

Kaito glared at Thomas on the other hand.

"Having fun I presume?"

"It's been fine Thomas." Rio stated.

Thomas's smirk only increased. "Have you two done any kissing yet?"

"What?" They both unanimously asked.

Thomas laughed as he was pulled into a crowd of girls.

"I'm sorry about him." Kaito said quietly.

"Don't worry about. Now, let's go get something to drink." Rio said as she continued to bring him over to the tables.

Kaito grabbed two cups and poured some of the punch inside of the bowl. Kaito handed her a cup as Rio smiled.

"Thank you." Rio said as she drank some of the punch, "Want to go dance?"

Kaito shrugged as Rio pulled him onto the dance floor. Kaito looked around at the other dancers as they begun to dance along with everyone else.

"Not too shabby." Rio said with a smirk.

Kaito returned the smirk, "Not too bad yourself."

Rio giggled as they continued to dance. They soon began to get closer. They felt the light dim as the song got a little slower. There soon was no light except above them. They didn't care. They had already forgotten they were still there. Just as the song came to an end, and without knowing it, they both leaned in for a kiss. They broke away when there was a large amount of clapping. The two both left the dance floor trying to hide their blushing, but they were failing terribly. The two made it to a quieter side of the room.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Rio asked.

Kaito shrugged as he all of sudden had this weird feeling overcome him.

Rio looked at him, "Is everything alright?"

Kaito shook himself back, "I'm alright. I'm going upstairs to get a fresh breath of air." Kaito mumbled as he walked away.

Rio watched him and decided to follow him.

Kaito made his way upstairs and sighed. He laid down one the ground and took a deep breath.

"Kaito-kun?"

Kaito looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine, I felt a little uncomfortable down there." Kaito said.

Rio sat down next to him, "Kaito… Why did you ask me to go with you?"

Kaito looked at her, "I don't know."

Rio looked at him, "Do you like me?"

Kaito stared at her and thought about it. "…Yes…"

Rio looked at him, "But Kaito-kun-"

"I know, I'm probably the last person you would want to be with."

"N-no! I want to be with you!" Rio exclaimed.

"You shouldn't. I've done crappy things in my life and I don't deserve you."

"I've done bad things as well."

"I'm doomed for what I've done, are you willing to join me that badly?"

"I want to be with you Kaito. No matter what it takes." Rio said quietly.

Kaito got up and looked at her, "Rio…"

"I… I can't let someone else be with you while I still love you."

"Still?"

"I always will." Rio said as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kaito asked.

"No… I just don't…"

"You don't need to explain." Kaito said as he placed a hand on her shoulders.

Rio looked up at him, "Kaito-kun…"

"I never said I was going to be with someone else." Kaito said.

"You promise?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded.

Rio smiled and hugged him, "So you'll be mine?"

"Forever." He whispered.

Rio gazed at him and smiled. "I'll always be yours then."

**I'm breaking this up into two chapters! I have a concert to run to and I want to finish this. See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two. I feel bad for not finishing it. Eh, everyone gets busy every once in a while. Enjoy…**

Kaito smirked at her remark.

"Can I ask you something?" Rio asked.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll forget those thoughts of you being doomed for what you've done."

Kaito stared at her, "It's not up to me to forget those things Rio. They happened and that can't be undone."

"The past is the past! Let the past be the past, welcome the future and live in the present!"

"Rio-"

"I'm just asking you to never think about those kinds of thoughts again! Not to redo your actions!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito placed his hands on Rio's shoulders, "I know what you're trying to say. I don't need you to worry about what I think about."

Rio stared at him, "Then promise me you won't do any more stupid things."

"What?"

"Don't do anymore stupid things you know you can't handle."

"Rio, everything we do is doable. Life is life, if we-"

"Don't say it!"

"Rio, what's the matter? You aren't this stubborn."

Rio stared at him, "I'm not acting more stubborn!"

"Let's go someplace else." Kaito said as he stood up.

Rio stared, "What?"

"I think you need a little break from this place." Kaito said with a smirk. He headed through the door. Rio stared at him and followed him.

"Kaito!" Rio called out as they went outside.

Kaito turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Chris's car."

"What?"

"Hey, I can drive." Kaito said as they walked in front of the small gray car.

"But isn't Chris going-"

"He can take the bus or he can head on home with IV."

Rio looked at him skeptically.

"Are you coming?"

Rio nodded as she opened a door and climbed into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Rio stared at him and shook her head.

A short while later, they appeared to what seemed to be a cliff. "Kaito, what are we doing here?"

"Okaa-san took me here whenever I needed to clear my head." Kaito said as he opened the door. [Car door]

Rio walked out of the door [car one] and stood out. "Wow…" She looked around; a blossom tree was flowering beautifully over a sparkling lake. The moon shone brightly over the calm waters. Rio walked over to Kaito and sat down next to him. "Why did you take me here?"

"I thought you liked the view and I wanted you to calm down a little bit."

Rio didn't even bother to counter his statement. She just couldn't. The sweet smell of the cherry blossom tree was amazing. She sighed in happiness.

Kaito looked over to her, "What were you so stressed about."

"Nothing important."

"Everything is important."

Rio looked at him, "I… I guess I felt a little sad."

"About what?"

"Losing you."

Kaito stared at her, "What?"

"I couldn't lose you. You left me once." Rio placed her hand on top of his, "Promise me you won't leave me again."

"Rio…"

"Promise me."

"I… sure…"

"Say the whole thing."

Kaito sighed, 'Why were girls so darn picky?' "I promise."

Rio smiled as she sighed, "Okay." She gazed back at the moon as two cherry blossoms gently floated down the two. Rio glanced at it she widened her eyes and gasped; this was a supremely different kind of blossom.

Kaito looked at her and then at the blossom. His eyes slightly widened at the sight, "What the…"

"K-Kaito-kun, does this normally happen?" Rio asked as she stared at the plant.

"Okaa-san said this tree could feel emotions. If two people stood under the tree, it would create a flower just for them. They live forever and never die, unless the other person dies. I guess she really was telling the truth."

"Can I pick it up?"

"I think so."

Rio gently picked up the crystalized snowflake like flower. [Yes, a crystal flower] It was a bluish color. Rio held it up to the moon, so she could use the moon as light, but the outcome was even better. A small galaxy started to form within the flower's center. The stars within it sparkled brightly. "K-Kaito… the flower… it's beautiful..."

Kaito nodded, "I think it's supposed to represent us or something." The crystals and snowflakes had to represent Rio. The galaxy apparently was meant to represent him.

"I think you're right." Rio said as she gently touched the flower.

Kaito was also quite intrigued by the flower. He touched the flower as well. "Amazing. I have a feeling that Okaa-san sent this to us."

Rio nodded as she looked Kaito in the eyes. He also looked straight into her eyes. They slowly closed their eyes and kissed, under the blossom tree, under the beautiful moon, and directly under the constellations of three galaxy eyes monsters. [Guess, not 107. The other three] the flower started to glow immensely and something else fell from the tree. It bounced off of Rio's head and landed next to Kaito. Kaito picked up the object and looked at it. It was a necklace, similar to the flower that had fallen as well. Kaito handed it to Rio. Rio took it and gasped, what in the world was going on with this tree?

Kaito took the necklace and helped her put it on. "Looks amazing on you."

Rio blushed, "Really?"

Kaito nodded, "Of course it does."

Rio smiled as she hugged him, "Thank you for making this night fantastic."

Kaito looked at her and returned the hug. Little did he know that the constellation was sparkling even brighter than before. Rio let go of and sighed happily. She shivered as a gentle breeze came by. Kaito looked at her and offered his jacket. "But K-Kaito-kun."

"You're the one that's cold, not me."

Rio smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Let's take you back home before you get sick."

Rio nodded as she gently lifted the flower and walked to the car. The car ride home was silent. As they made it to the front of Rio's house, Kaito turned to her, "Rio…"

"Yes?" Rio asked as she was about to leave.

"I know it's kind of late, but will you be my valentine?"

Rio blushed, "Of course."

Kaito nodded, "Goodnight Rio."

Rio nodded with a smile as she stepped out of the car, "I'll see you around then."

Kaito nodded, "I'll see you." As he drove off.

Rio smiled as she unlocked the front door, "Ryoga?"

"What took you so long?"

"It wasn't that long."

Ryoga shrugged as he noticed the flower, "Where did you get that?"

"A prize." Rio said with a smile as she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a vase and filled it up with water and headed upstairs. She opened the door to her room. She walked in and placed the vase on her nightstand, which was under the moonlight, and placed the flower in it. She smiled at it and grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. Little did she know that their names [Kaito and Rio] were engraved on the side of the flower.

**Somewhere up in space…**

The mother with pale blue hair stood next to the constellation of the three mighty dragons. "He's growing up so fast. He's even found love…"

The dragons' spirit nodded in response.

"I'm glad he has finally found true love… I-I… just wish I could be there with him." She said as she wiped a tear off her face.

"He'll be with you. Your gifts made it clear."

She turned to the dragons, "Thank you for protecting my sons."

The dragons nodded.

"I have to go now, please keep a good watch on my sons and his girlfriend."

The dragons nodded once more as the lady vanished.

**End of the story! I hope you guys like this chapter. But hey, if you don't like it, just know that I tried pretty hard and daydreamed during most of my classes just to get this right. Please keep any of your flames down, if you have any at all. Anyways, review please and I hoped you like this!**

**To D.T.B.: During Social Science, I thought of an idea for the anxietyshipping/diamondshipping story. PM me if you still want to write it with me, I don't mind if you don't. You'll probably be busy with your other stories but yeah, whatever. **


End file.
